Dorado y rubí
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: -SPOILERS BD- .-Te seguiré a donde quieras si sobrevivimosa esto, mujer. -A buena hora me lo dices. Serie de viñetas para Kate y Garret.
1. Especial

**Disclaimer:** _Nada es mío, todo es de Meyer. Si realmente fuera mío, Laurent, Irina, James, y Victoria, no estarían muertos._

**¡¡¡SPOILERS DE BD!!**

_Serie de viñetas para una de las mejores parejas del mundo mundial. _**Kate/Garret**_. ¿A poco no son una monada? Si no es por que el Alice/Jasper es mi OTP, este lo seria._

* * *

El era alto y delgado, ojos del color del rubí y una melena rubia como la arena, que se anudaba a la nuca con una cuerda de cuero. Su nombre era Garret. Era nómada y un vampiro "normal".

Ella era alta y delgada, de buen cuerpo y muy hermosa, tenía el pelo largo, de un rubio muy pálido, liso, como las hebras del maíz, y unos hermosos ojos de color dorado. Su nombre era Kate. Tenía una familia de vampiros y era "vegetariana".

La primera vez que se conocieron fue gracias a los Cullen, servirían de testigos ante los Vulturis, para evitar una posible masacre, y también para proteger a la pequeña Renesmee.

Empezaron con una conversación sencilla, en la que participo también la familia de Kate, pero Garret, supo desde el momento en que la vio, que había algo especial en ella. Tal vez la forma en que se movía, diferente a la de los demás, y su hermosa voz, que salía de aquellos apetitosos labios rosados.

Y Kate, admiro sus ademanes impacientes, casi memorizándolos, y su peculiar forma de amarrar su cabello.

Hablaban de los retos de beber sangre animal, y de no dejarse llevar por sus instintos, algo que Garret escucho maravillado, pensando que tal vez fuera un desafío que podría intentar, y así demostrar lo fuerte que era.

Sus miradas se encontraron brevemente, maravilladas por la diferencia de colores. Dorado contra rubí.

Kate le dedico una amplia sonrisa, que el le devolvió, mientras volteaba la cabeza, prestando atención nuevamente a la platica sobre la sangre animal.

Garret, por el contrario, se le quedo viendo un rato más, incapaz de voltear la vista de aquel rostro.

Ella tenia algo especial, y seria su trabajo descubrirlo. Siempre y cuando, los Vulturis no los hicieran papilla en el proceso.

_

* * *

__Bien, no me gusto mucho, pero me es un poco difícil meterme en la piel de estos personajes, que casi no pintan en BD, pero que son una tremenda monada. Espero que les haya gustado. No se cuando actualizare, pero lo hare, de eso no se preocupen._

_**¿¿Reviews??**_


	2. Fascinacion

**Disclaimer:** _Nada es mío, todo es de Meyer. Si realmente fuera mío, Laurent, Irina, James, y Victoria, no estarían muertos._

**¡¡¡SPOILERS DE BD!!**

_Serie de viñetas para una de las mejores parejas del mundo mundial. _**Kate/Garret**_. Son pequeños momentos de BD._

* * *

Se encontraba recargado contra la pared, mientras observaba las sesiones de práctica de aquella neófita de nombre Bella. Era algo sobre un escudo, no lo recordaba bien. Al fin y al cabo su atención estaba dirigida hacia Kate, mientras la observaba mandar descargas eléctricas hacia el tal Edward, para que Bella ejercitara su escudo.

A la mayoría de los vampiros no les gustaba observar, por lo tanto se desatendían de este tipo de actividades. Pero a el, le parecía fascinante la forma en que Kate usaba su poder, aunque, a decir verdad, Kate le parecía fascinante en cada sentido de la palabra.

Entonces la vampira del amazonas, dijo algo sobre que quería ver cuando podía extender su poder la neófita. Después de usar su poder, los murmullos inconformes no se hicieron esperar, y la mayoría de ellos se alejaron de ahí.

Decidió que era hora de que Kate se diera cuenta de su presencia. Echo a andar hacia a ellos, con aquella gracilidad característica de los de su especie. Se dirigió hacia donde los vampiros practicaban.

-Kate- la llamo, viendo como algunos vampiros se alejaban

-Yo no lo haría Garrett- le advirtió el lector de mentes, pero Garrett lo ignoro.

-Dicen que puedes tumbar a un vampiro de espaldas-dijo, con una sonrisa especulativa en su cara.

-Si-admitió Kate con una sonrisa perversa en los labios-¿Qué, sientes curiosidad?

El vampiro de cabello color arena se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Es algo que jamás he visto, y parece un poco exagerado.

-Quizá- dijo Kate- Quizá solo funciona con los débiles o con los jóvenes. No estoy segura, y vaya, tu pareces muy fuerte. Tal vez si puedes resistir mi don.-

Acto seguido, extendió su mano hacia Garret, invitándolo a tomarla. Torció su gesto, para que su engaño tomara mas sentido.

Garrett, quien nunca rechazaba un reto, sonrió mientras tocaba la palma con el dedo índice.

En el momento en que la toco, un grito ahogado salió de entre sus labios, mientras se le doblaban las rodillas y salía disparado varios metros, hasta chocar con un árbol, que se rompió con un estruendoso chasquido.

-Te lo dije- murmuro Edward.

Los ojos de Garrett se abrieron como platos, mientras veía la expresión "angelical" de Kate, que por su rostro surcaba una sonrisita de satisfacción. Incluso el mismo se encontró esbozando una sonrisa.

-Guau-murmuro, fascinado.

-¿lo disfrutaste?-pregunto ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No estoy loco-contesto- pero ha sido toda una experiencia.

-Eso he oído- dijo Kate, con una gran sonrisa.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un buen rato, momento en el que ninguno de los dos perdió la expresión divertida.

Garrett se levanto, dispuesto despejar el patio, cuando se escucho una gran conmoción en el patio delantero. Edward y su compañera los adelantaron dejándolos hasta atrás.

Sonrió nuevamente a Kate, agradeciendo de tener un rato para ellos solos. La miro fijamente a los ojos, sorprendió por el gran autocontrol, que sin duda, debería de tener.

-Fascinante-murmuro Garrett- eso es lo que eres.

Kate se permitió una gran sonrisa mientras entraba a la casa de los Cullen.

Garrett sonrió, esa chica terminaría volviéndolo loco.

* * *

_Otra viñeta. Creo que todos recordamos este momento ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado, aunque las viñetas no se me dan bien ¡!_


End file.
